


Snow Day

by unscriptedemily



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Early Mornings, Ed has such a foul mouth god, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Snow, Snow Day, be prepared for Roy being a massive sap, im sorry, it was like 2am when I wrote this, this is super fluffy like SUPER FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscriptedemily/pseuds/unscriptedemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For someone so fiercely, terrifyingly intelligent, Ed can sometimes be a little slow on the uptake. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N hello everyone :) first of all I am so, so sorry that I haven't posted anything in, like, years. sadly real life is kicking my ass pretty hard rn and I need all my brain power to fight back =n=  
> HOWEVER yesterday at like 2am I wrote this thing and am now giving it to you because you deserve at least something so enjoy this stupid fluffy ficlet okay <3
> 
> •still no beta  
> •obviously fma does not belong to me (but if it did it would be something like this)

"Roy," groans Ed, rolling over and flinging an arm over his face to block the early morning sunlight, "what the fuck? it's-," he shifts his arm an inch to squint at the clock on the bedside table,"-8:30 _a.m_."

"Actually," says Roy, tearing his gaze away from the view out the window, the better to sweep his eyes adoringly over Ed's buried-in-blankets form, "it's-,"  
"8:32 a.m depending on whether or not you're a pretentious _asshole_ " finishes Ed, and glares.

Roy considers this statement then shrugs agreeably. After all, he _is_ a pretentious asshole. 

"What the fuck are you doing, anyway, you bastard?" asks Ed, curiosity getting the better of him as he swings his legs out of bed and drags his face from the warm pillow nest it previously occupied. "Jesus, Roy, it's fucking freezing in here," he complains loudly as his flesh foot hits the floor.

"Just 'Roy' is fine," he replies, "or, actually, any of the other names you were calling me last ni-,"

Joining him at the window, Ed cuts him off by punching him in the arm, _hard_ , eyes narrowed. "It is too early for your bullshit," he announces, "I need some fucking coff- holy shit! Snow!"

For someone so fiercely, terrifyingly intelligent, Ed can sometimes be a little slow on the uptake. 

All the same, Roy smiles fondly at his lover pressing his palms against the frigid windowpane, eyes huge and gold and filled with delight.   
With his hair tousled and smelling of warmth and their bed, the last dregs of sleep clinging to him like taffy, Ed looks like a figure straight out of a renaissance painting, all soft gold and smooth skin and flushed cheeks this time of morning. 

If Ed ever found out about that particular simile, it's very likely that he would kill Roy straight off. Which is a shame, but to be perfectly honest, Roy really can't think of a better way to go. 

*** 

"Come on come on come _on_ , you can't be _that_ old," Ed whines, hopping from one foot to the next as he drags at Roy's arm. Roy finishes tying his shoelaces, and looks up at Ed from under the fall of his own hair and narrows his eyes.   
"I'll show you _old_ ," he snarks right back at him, because Ed brings out his inner teenager like no one before, and then they're running, skidding out the back door and almost slipping in the sheen of ice spread like silk over the decking.  
   
Ed bounds into the world of white, whooping like a deranged monkey, and Roy's heart swells with affection.  
   
He loves this beautiful, dangerous, incredible boy, and the best thing, the _best_ thing, is that he knows the reverse is just as true. 

Ed turns, smiles at him, unguardedly affectionate and so goddamn beautiful and silhouetted like that in the dawn sun, he _blazes_...

Snow crunches under Roy's feet as he joins him, takes his cold hands- one metal, one flesh- in his own. He bends his head, Ed presses up on his toes, and as their lips meet all he can think is _yes_.


End file.
